


Prerogative

by matrixaffiliate



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 02:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15764601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixaffiliate/pseuds/matrixaffiliate
Summary: Teddy really does love his younger brother; even when Jamie's being annoying, he usually manages to redeem himself. A Teddy and Vic drabble, set during Teddy's final year at Hogwarts, and a very excitable first year James Sirius. A Teddy/Victoire fluff story. One-shot. Everything belongs to JKR.





	Prerogative

His hand tangles into her hair as his lips find her neck and she moans soft and breathless as he pulls her closer.

"Ted," Vic whispers, "Ted, we're going to get caught."

"I don't care," his voice vibrates against her neck. "I love you and I'm done hiding it."

"But you're Head Boy," she starts to protest when Teddy cuts her off as his lips find hers again.

"Honestly love, I've done way worse than snog in an empty classroom with a Prefect." He murmurs, his smile pressed against hers.

"It isn't a secret we're dating," Vic sighs as Ted slowly moves his lips down her neck and to her collarbone.

"With how often we've snogged in the last month you'd think it was," his voice vibrating against her skin, Ted chuckles as Vic practically melts into him. "But if you want me to stop, just say..."

Vic cuts him off by pulling his face back up to hers and kissing him deeply, her fingernails running along his scalp. She smirks at the moan she pulls from him.

"I can show you how much we are not secretly dating, but we might both lose our badges for it." Vic laughs at the catch in Ted's breath, and the fervor in which he kisses her. She's thoroughly considering her best locking charm when the door swings open.

"Teddy! You promised to show me how to get into the kitch-...GROSS! What the hell! They have dorms for this sort of thing! Merlin you're going to scar me!!!" Jamie's hands are held tight over his eyes and he's yelling loud enough that anyone within the corridor has definitely heard him.

Ted rests his head on Vic's shoulder and sighs, "Meet me in my dorm in 15 minutes yeah?" And he places a kiss on her neck.

Vic laughs, her blush covering her whole face. "Yeah, it's probably for the best."

Ted grunts before turning on his brother. "Jamie, I love you; and I seriously hope Lily does this to you in the future as much as you're doing it to me."

Jamie cautiously pulls his hand away from his eyes and looks at Teddy. "Whatever, you guys are as bad as Mum and Dad; can you show me the kitchens and then I'll be sure to never drop in on you two again?"

"How did you find us?" Vic asks as Ted helps her off the desk.

"Grandad's map, I found it in Dad's office and Uncle George told me how to open it."

Vic rolls her eyes but Teddy looks like he's eleven again. "You have the Marauders’ Map? Come on Jamie, we have 15 minutes to get quite a bit done."

"Should we reschedule?" Vic asks and her tone betrays her feelings on the matter.

Ted grabs her around the waist and kisses her in a passionate display leaving her breathless and dazed and Jamie with his hands over his eyes. "Fifteen minutes," He promises.

And true to his word, fifteen minutes later he's snogging her senseless on his bed, the borrowed map in his side table drawer.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my FFN account on 6-2-18.


End file.
